Transformers: New Blood
by Arsenic Kool-Aid
Summary: Continuation of my other two Transformers stories. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I lost my commander in the climax of the battle. I saw the energon leaking from his shoulder componants. I had tried to grab his scruff bar and drag him to the CMO station, but a bomb exploded and threw us apart. I felt shrapnel cut across my throat. I turned over and tried to cover and protect what wasn't already injured on my faceplates and chest. My throat was slashed and bleeding.

"Nightsun!" I tired to scream, but static assaulted my audio receptors. I clutched at my throat, trying to get my vocal compositor to work but to no avail. Eventually, I took off running. My tanks were rolling as energon ran over my chestplates and down my stomach. I'm not sure how far I ran, but at one point, I couldn't go anymore without having to purge my tanks. The last bit of energon that Cya had forced into my system made its reappearance as I heaved and hacked. I sounded like a mine worker-bot, trying to get the debris out of their intakes.

I clutched my stomach, groaning. I knew I had to get up and run. I staggered to my feet, the whole time telling myself not to stop, to keep pushing until I found someone, an Autocon, an Autobot, one of the two. Primus damn it, I'd be happy to find my smug aft twin brother, my useless Prime.

Primus, I don't wanna die... I thought. I was almost inside base when my knee joints started to give. No, I had to keep going, I was so close. I had made it too far to come this close and collapse here and die. I screeched at the top of my intakes, trying to get help as I knelt over and my faceplates connected with the smooth steel of the base floors. Pit, I'd be happy for a human. Just someone to tell me to hold on.

"Aslisia." I heard. Blackwing landed in front of me. The huge black armoured Seeker wrapped his arms around me and carried me back to the base. The medical bay was swamped with wounded. Poor Cya was drenched in energon, scrambling from surgery to surgery...

And laying on a berth was my brother, his blue optics shuttered. I tried to call his name, but my vocal compositor was still destroyed. I projected my thoughts over our bond as twins. His optics opened slowly from my constant mental screaming. I motioned for Blackwing to lay me beside him. The seeker nodded slightly and set me beside my brother on the berth.

The smell of gasoline fires, melting metal and burning human flesh was overbearing as I collapsed into his arms. He sat up and embraced me, resting his head on my shoulder.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we weren't who we were. Just normal Autobots, not torn between our loyalty to each other and the loyalty to our commanding officers... Just us, a normal pair of unnormal twins...


	2. Chapter 2

Three years earlier:

Sparkshot pulled into the parking space next to her brother, moonlight gleaming off of her Saleen Mustang alt mode. The sniper female activated her holoform and stepped out of the police car. Her brother leaned against his car form, the cigarette in his mouth glowing in the dim moonlight. His hair was long this month, pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had three earrings in this time, two more than he had the last time she had seen him.

The pair were Autocons, the sparklings of both factions. There were only a few, Sparkshot and her brother (the Commanding officer), and a pair of seekers They worked as Autobots but their true loyalty was to their own cause: Rebuild Cyberton at any cost, but perverse as much natural life on this planet as possible. The best of their

predecessors.

"Hello beautiful." He said, flicking the ash off the cigarette. He took a long drag before looking at it with disgust and tossing it to the ground and smashing it under his boot.

"What does that do for you? We aren't human, Nightsun. Nicotine doesn't affect our processors like it does humans." She smirked.

Nightsun looked over and took in the sniper's holoform. Her black hair was wild and streaked with red, like it always was when she wasn't on a mission. She wore a police uniform under a long black jacket that reached her calves, over her tall black boots.

"Makes me feel human." Nightsun said, running a hand over his hair, "Sparky." He outstretched his arm and wrapped it around her waist. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and laid her head against his.

"There is a War coming." She whispered softly. Her older brother looked up at her and sighed. She hurriedly explained her last mission to take out a pair of Decepticon sympathizers. They had been slipping supplies to a secret location that could only be described as a base.

"Then when the sparklings are old enough, we need to recruit as many as possible."

((If anyone can guess who Nightsun and Sparkshot's mommy and daddy are, they may has cookie...))


End file.
